Assassinas As Wikas da noite
by Lexis-chan
Summary: Kagome, Sango e Rin são assassinas da noite.Durante o dia são colegias normais durante a noite...São as melhores assassinas de Tokyo, mas a muito mais segredos escondidos, do que a distancia entra a bala e a sua cabeça.Leia e descubra muitas coisas....
1. Síntese

**ATENÇÃO: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem todos são de Rumiko.Espero que gostem da fic e não me matem se ficar ruim.**

**Síntese.**

_15 de maio 1992._

_- Senhor Takaxino – diz uma senhora entrando na sala escura._

_- Se...senhora...higurashi? – diz um senhor nervoso._

_- Cadê o dinheiro – diz um homem entrando atrás da mulher que aparentava estar grávida._

_- Aqui...Ótimo trabalho...Mas lamento dizer que estão mortos – diz o senhor atirando uma bala no Higurashi._

_A mulher grávida começa a correr, sua filha nasceria logo, não podia lutar.A noite caia, estava tudo muito quieto, quieto demais.A senhora Higurashi entra no hospital, estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Um tempo depois a criança nasce, era uma garotinha._

_- Parabéns! – diz o medico – qual o nome?_

_- Kagome – diz a mulher antes de morrer._

_15 years late._

_14 de fevereiro 2007._

_Era uma noite fria e escura, 3 moças saiam de um prédio fechado. As 3 moças tinham 15 anos, ambas estavam com os cabelos presos e roupas pretas. Seguiram andando até a porta de um prédio de negócios._

_- Chegamos – diz a primeira – se quiserem voltar..._

_- Não seja dramática – diz a 2ª – já fizemos isso milhares de vezes._

_- Vamos logo – diz a 3ª._

_Elas entram no prédio como gatas da noite.Sem fazer barulho,sem deixar rastros que entram e sem deixar digitais. Chegam em um escritório que ainda tinha alguém. O homem ouve ágüem abrindo a porta e leva um susto._

_- Que... quem está ai? – diz o homem._

_- O seu pesadelo – diz a 3ª moça._

_- Não...fiquem longe de mim – diz o homem se afastando._

_- tarde demais – diz a 2ª moça dando fim na câmara que estava filmando._

_- EU dou o que quiserem...dinheiro...fortuna...me deixem viver – suplica o homem._

_- Não obrigada – diz a primeira mulher dando um tiro certeiro no meio da testa._

_- Sua pontaria me assombra K-chan – diz a 3ª moça._

_- A sua não é das piores – diz K-chan._

_- Vamos logo – diz a 2ª._

_- O toque final – diz K-chan ponto o dedo no sangue do homem morto e escrevendo um lindo "K" na parede._

_- Como sempre perfeito,,, -diz a 2ª moça – não estou certa Rin?_

_- Está sim Sango – diz Rin – vamos?_

_- Sim, agora podemos ir...Já fizemos nosso trabalho dessa noite – diz Kagome._

_As 3 moças saem do prédio como entraram, sem deixar rastro, digital, nem nada. Simplesmente saem. Pegam um táxi e vão para um apartamento muito bem instalado em Tokyo. Pagam o taxista e vão para o ultimo andar do prédio._

_- Vamos brindar? – diz Kagome._

_- Pelo que? – diz Rin confusa._

_- Pelo mesmo motivo de sempre – diz Sango com um sorriso maroto – por sermos as melhores de todas..._

_- Assassinas de Tokyo – diz Kagome dando vinho para elas._

_- Temos que ir – diz Rin – amanhã temos aula._

_- Não podemos faltar? – diz kagome fazendo biquinho._

_- Nem tente kagome – diz rin de olhos fechados – Amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula, temos que ir._

_- Certo...mas devia ser hoje, já passou da meia noite – diz Sango._

_- Vamos já para cama – diz Rin puxando cada uma para seus respectivos quartos._

_Essas jovens assassinas não podiam esperar os que as aguardava no começo desse novo ano letivo. As mudanças que iram ocorrer._


	2. Cap1 Novatos

**ATENÇÃO: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem todos são de Rumiko.Espero que gostem da fic e não me matem se ficar ruim. **

**Cap.1 Novatos **

O colégio Shikon High School, é um colégio muito rígido e de alunos na maioria de alto grau. Era o inicio de um novo ano letivo, Muitos alunos novos, algumas já mais antigos, nada de muito novo ocorria nesse colégio, até agora. As 3 jovens, Kagome, Rin e Sango acabavam de entrar na área da escola, sendo pegas pela amiga Ayame.

- Meninas adivinhem o que saiu no jornal – diz Ayame correndo até elas.

- O que? – diz Rin interessada.

- Outro assassinato, as ou os atacaram essa noite outra vez – diz Ayame – foi um empresário rico dessa vez.

- Nossa – diz Rin fingindo estar surpresa – há quanto tempo elas existem mesmo?

- Acho que um ano – diz Ayame – será que isso nunca vai acabar?

- Não sei – diz Sango – toda a noite morro de medo.

- Eu sei..Vamos entrando o sinal já vai bater – diz Ayame.

TRIM(N/a: tentativa de som)

Todas as pessoas do colégio vão para suas salas.No 1º colegial B, a professora de Historia apresentava os novos alunos.

- Entrem e digam seus nomes. – diz a professora.

- Taisho Inuyasha – diz um Meio-Yokai com lindas orelhinhas.

- Houshi Miroku – diz o monge pervertido.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru – diz outro garoto de cabelos prata, mas muito frio.

A aula ocorre normalmente, logo o recreio toca e as 3 garotas vão para o pátio comer algo.As três sentam embaixo de uma arvore e começam a lanchar e conversar.

- Vocês viram os alunos novos? – diz Rin animada.

- Sim... – diz Sango calma.

- Eles são... – começa Rin.

- Atrás de você – diz Kagome.

- Que? – diz Rin totalmente vermelha "eu quase disse gatinhos... Que mico ia ser".

- OI – diz Miroku chegando alegremente.

- Oi – dizem as três em coro.

- Qual o nome das belas damas? – diz Miroku.

- Cuidado Houshi – diz Kagome – se chegar essa mão boba mais perto da Sango...

TAP (N/A: odeio essas onomatopéias idiotas...As minhas são péssimas liga não XD)

- Hentai – diz Sango brava.

- Você não tem jeito Miroku – diz Inuyasha chegando.

- Eu não resisti... Vocês sabem que eu não resisto...- diz Miroku.

- ... – sesshoumaru fica calado, só olhando a garota Rin.

- Ele é mudo? – pergunta Rin se referindo a Seshoumaru.

- huahuahuhauhauha – riem Miroku e Inuyasha – Ele é calado mesmo.

- Vocês viram o jornal hoje? – diz Inuyasha.

- A que parte está se referindo? – diz Kagome - o Jornal é meio grande para eu adivinhar.

- parte das Assassinas da noite – diz Inuyasha – outro assassinato.

- Acho meio difícil alguém não saber – diz Rin com um sorriso.

- Que?Quem?Que assassinato? – diz Miroku confuso.

- Retiro o que disse – diz Rin enquanto todos riem – como alguém pode não saber ?

- Ele é tonto mesmo – fala sesshoumaru pela primeira vez.

- Achei que ele não nos daria o prazer de ouvir sua voz hoje – fala Sango arrancando risada geral menos é claro do sesshoumaru.

- Voltando ao assunto... – fala Inuyasha – Como será que elas conseguem?Sempre sem rastros, um tiro certeiro no meio da testa e o "K" de sangue?

- Bem... – começa Kagome – não sei.

Kagome começa a se lembrar o porque do "K" de sangue. Foi na terceira missão delas.

Flash Back

- Estou nervosa – diz Rin.

- Hoje faremos algo marcante – diz Kagome tentando estar confiante.

- Kagome...O que você vai fazer – diz Sango entrando no prédio.

Era a terceira missão delas.Tinham apenas 14 anos e estavam com muito medo de serem pegas.Naraku foi o culpado de todo esse terror e ainda era. Ele era o culpado delas terem de matar. Agora elas entravam na casa de uma modelo, a melhor e mais rica de todas.Estava tudo escuro como suas roupas.Rin acabara de falar o seu plano para entrarem na casa. Sango foi a primeira a entrar e detonou toda a segurança. Logo kagome entra, a modelo estava saindo do banho, foi tudo muito rápido, Kagome sacou a arma e a matou, um tiro certeiro no meio da testa.

- Ainda quero descobrir como faz isso – diz Rin.

- Um dia rin...um dia você consegue – fala Kagome com um sorriso – agora a nossa marca.

Kagome era como a líder do grupo, ela nunca aceitava isso, falava que não tinham uma líder entra elas, mas as 3 sabiam que era a kagome.

- Que letra eu escrevo de sangue? – fala kagome.

- Bem...her.. –diz Rin nervosa – Um "K".

- Porque um "K"? – fala kagome confusa.

- K da Kokoro louca da K-chan – fala Sango.

- N podais por as inicias de vocês também – fala Kagome.

- Kagome, você é a líder e se nos pegarem falamos isso? – diz Sango com um sorriso colgate.

- Certo... – diz Kagome fazendo um lindo "K" – vamos?

Fim do Flash Back

- Seria estranho se ela soubesse – fala Sango nervosa.

- Acho melhor irmos andando – fala Rin – o sinal vai bater.

E inexplicavelmente o sinal bateu. Eles foram para suas classes.Durante a aula Kagome ficou falando com Rin discretamente.

- _Você podia ter nos posto em risco – cochicha Kagome. _

_- Eu salvei a nossa pele – cochicha Rin. _

_-Ok...mas não podemos deixar ninguém saber que somos Wikas – cochicha Kagome dando o assunto pro incerrado. _

Quando as aulas acabam, as 3 garotas saem bem rápido, tinham que falar com seu chefe.Elas vão bem rápido para não serem vistas por ninguém.Entram em um grande prédio escondido.Sobem até o 13ºandar e se deparam com um homem.

- Que bom que chegaram na hora. – diz o homem se virando para elas.

**_Reviews: _**

**Taisho Girl s2: **

Nossa...vou postar bem rápido, não quero me dar mal na sua mão..E obrigada por elogiar a fic...

**Agome chan: **

Obrigada pro elogiar a minha fic...Nem sei de onde tirei a idéia de 3 assassinas, acho que ofi a minha melhor idéia.Não demorei tanto com o novo capitulo né?

**Dark-Angel:**

O Mi,o Inu e o sesshy não vão aparecer... T.T...Eles já apareceram XD

Espero que esse capitulo tenha matado sua curiosidade, e nã ote de vontade de me matar se tiver ficado muito ruim.

**Carolzinha Otaku:**

Que bom que está lendo Miga, acho que vou postar por livre e espontânea vontade e não livre e espontânea pressão.

**Jessicalpc:**

Que bom que está gostando da minha fic...Bem só posso dizer que elas escola a um pacote de confusão. Ate + tb...

**Luara: **

Luh eu vou postar voando...quer dizer acabei de postar para estar respondendo...espero que goste desse capitulo...


	3. Cap2 Trabalhos

**ATENÇÃO: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem todos são de Rumiko.Espero que gostem da fic e não me matem se ficar ruim. **

**Cap.2 Trabalhos... **

- Que bom que chegaram na hora. – diz o homem se virando para elas.

- Porque nos chamou – diz Rin agora seria.

- Parece que não me conhecem – diz o homem – ótimo trabalho o de ontem.

- Naraku – fala Kagome brincalhona – acho que você está tão velho que ficou gaga...

- Esse seu humor me irrita Kagome – diz Naraku.

- O que quer Naraku – diz Sango começando a se irritar com a demora.

- Se não querem o pagamento. - fala Naraku,

- Agora chegamos a algum lugar – fala Sango.

- Bem aqui está – fala naraku passando uma maleta.

- Sabe, estou cansando dessa vida – diz Kagome encostando na parede.

- Se está cansada ou não – diz naraku – não importa...Vocês trabalham para mim e sempre trabalharam...

- Você é um chato – diz Rin desanimada.

- Isso não vai fazer eu as libertar – diz Naraku.

- "Libertar, libertando...LIBERDADE" – pensa Kagome,Sango e Rin.

**FLASH BACK **

Era uma noite escura,3 garotas órfãs de 13 anos entravam em um prédio, era meio dia, a rua estava deserta. Kagome usava uma blusa rosa e saia branca.Sango estava com uma blusa vermelha e uma saia branca.Rin estava toda de branco. Elas entram nervosas no prédio.

- Olá – diz Naraku.

- Foi você que nos chamou? – diz Rin com medo.

- Sim – diz Naraku – seus pais me deixaram um documento querendo que por pelo menos 6 meses vocês seguissem os mesmos passos que eles.

- O que eles eram? – fala sango.

- Assassinos – diz Naraku.

- Não – fala Kagome – impossível.

Mas conforme ele falava mais claro ficava. Logo elas foram treinas para ser assassinas, 1 ano de treino.Elas acharam que ficariam só 6 meses, mas naraku...

**FIM DO FLASH BACK. **

- Acordem – fala Naraku interrompendo a lembrança delas.

- Fale logo o porquê nos chamou – fala Rin se irritando, o que era raro.

- Ah – diz naraku – nova missão.

- Nós nunca matamos uma noite seguida da outra – fala Sango nervosa.

- Serão 3 pessoas – fala Naraku – Por hora quero que fiquem amigas deles, depois contarei o resto do plano.

- Quem são? – pergunta Sango o olhando fixamente.

- Taisho Inuyasha,Taisho Sesshoumaru e Houshi Miroku – fala Naraku.

- Que? – falam as 3 surpresas.

- Qual o problema? – fala Naraku – só uma coisa, não se esqueçam da regra principal?

- Não deixar rastro? – chuta Rin.

- Não te descobrirem? – tenta Sango.

- Não se apaixonar – fala Kagome com certeza na voz.

- .Como sempre certa – fala Naraku – se lembrem disse, amor,paixão deixa as pessoas fracas, se seus pais não fossem apaixonados estariam aqui.

As três olharam para baixo, odiavam tocar nesse assunto, os pais, o que foi tirado delas por Naraku.

- Vamos – fala Kagome.

As 2 a seguiram, Naraku não ligou, elas já sabiam a missão.Dez que ela fosse feita para ele não fazia muita diferença.Quando estavam na saída do prédio se depararam com alguém. 

- OI, k-chan,Sango, e Rin – fala um garota muito bonita.

A garota tinha cabelos pretos, lisos e estavam soltos.Os olhos eram roxos e usava uma blusa preta, saia vermelha e all star.Devia ter seus 19 anos.

- Oi Carol – dizem as 3 em coro.

- O Chefinho do saco as chamou? – fala Carol tentando as animar.

- È... –fala Rin.

- Liguem não... – fala Carol – Vocês tem que conhecer meu namorado...

- mas não podemos nos apaixonar – fala Sango surpresa com a ousadia da amiga.

- E quem disse que eu ligo? - fala Carol seria – ele é lindo...o Yokai mais sexy do mundo.

- Agora quero conhecer – fala Kagome.

- Tenho que ir, temos um encontro – fala Carol se despedindo.

Era meio de tarde, elas foram para casa.Entraram no apartamento e foram para a cozinha.

- Ai que fominha – fala Kagome pegando uma panela.

- O que vamos comer? – pergunta Sango.

- PIPOCA!!!- fala Rin pulando.

Elas comem, jogam vídeo game,assistem TV e vão dormir.

_NO DIA SEGUINTE _

Elas acordam sedo, bem todas menos Kagome que acorda atrasada e sai correndo para alcançar as outras.As 3 foram para a escola super animadas.Quando entraram na classe se depararam com os 3 colegas.Elas não estavam muito animadas, eles eram legais, mas não tinham escolha.

- Oi – fala Miroku animado.

- Oi – falam as 3.

- Não sabia que era o coral – fala Inuyasha.

- Rarara – fala Kagome – pena que não teve graça

- Chata – fala Inuyasha.

- Baka – fala Kagome.

- Bruxa – fala Inuyasha.

- Crianção – diz Kagome.

Logo a professora chega e manda cada um para o seu lugar.

- Turma vou passar um trabalho – fala a professora.

- AAHH – fala a turma desanimada.

- O trabalho será sorteado, vou dividir as duplas – fala a professora.

Uma turma não muito agradável, do fundam.

- Você viu o gatinho do Miroku?- fala Kannah..

- Achei o sesshoumaru mais gato – fala Kagura.

- Não o Inuyasha é mais – fala Kikyo.

A professora começou a separar as duplas.

- Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru – fala a professora – Houjo e Kikyo(N/a ai vocês vão inventando.)

Ninguém estava afim de fazer o trabalho.Logo chegou o recreio e os 6 foram lanchar juntos.

- Qual é o nosso tema mesmo? – pergunta Kagome para Inuyasha.

- Shikon no tama – fala inuyasha – vê se decora.

- Desista – fala Sango – ela nunca decora os temas...O nosso é Yokais das guerras civis.

- A kagome decora os temas – fala Rin – depois que já apresentamos o trabalho.O nosso é sobre comidas japonesas.

Eles trocaram MSNS, e tudo para marcarem melhor a hora de fazer o trabalho.

**Reviews: **

**Luara: **

Desculpa a demora. Foi mal mesmo...Não deu pra entrar na net pra postar mais rápido.Acho que já descobriu quem é o homem.

**Carolzinha: **

Não tem mais que escrever meu nome no Death Note...né?Bem postei, agora comenta e me diz se ta legal.

**Jessicalpc: **

Que bom que gostou delas na escola.Mas viu que não são nem um nem outro...ou talvez sejam os dois...Eles são por hora só as vitimas, mas depois quem sabe namorados...ou maridos?Desculpa, mas você via ter que ler a fic até o final para saber...tomara que não seja um sacrifício muito grande...rsrsrsrs

**Agome chan: **

Que bom que gostou, é elas são meio bruxas...Depois você vai entender bastante, no pro cimo capitulo talvez...ainda vou escolher...Já postei logo...espere que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Dark-Angel: **

Que bom que gostou...também achei que o sesshy falou muito, rsrsrsrsrsr

Acho que ele devia dito só um:te amo Rin...

Rsrsrsrsrs talvez ele fale mais com o tempo que ele e rin ficarem juntos...ou talvez no trabalho dele, talvez role mais do que livros nesse trabalho...


	4. Cap3 encontros

**ATENÇÃO: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem todos são de Rumiko.Espero que gostem da fic e não me matem se ficar ruim. **

**ATENÇÃO2: Como agora elas vão se separar um pouco e quero msotrar um pouco de tudo, quando aparecer --------- é mudança de senario. **

**Cap.3 Encontros **

Cada uma das 3 jovens assassinas foram para seus quartos entrar no MSN.Kagome entrou no msn para ver quem estava ON.

**Online: ( 120) **

**_S2 Rin-chan S2: _**_O melhor presente que Deus me deu na vida,foi me ensinar a lutar pelo que é meu _

**_Sango: _**_I'm a realy bad girl,and you? _

**_Mi-kun S2 Yue: _**_O dinheiro não trás a felicidade,de ele para mim e seja feliz _

**_Inuyasha : _**_Vivendo e aprendendo errando e se fudendo _

**_Sesshoumaru: _**_O idiota mais idiota do mundo é o que lê essa frase, seu idiota... _

**_Kik princês: _**_A gata mais gata,só podia ser eu. _

**_Yue S2 Miroku: _**_Te amo Miroku!!! _

**_Kagura:_**_Linda,perfeita,gostosa?Só podia ser eu _

**_Kannah: _**_Eu hein... _

**_Ayame: _**_Te amo Kouga!!! _

E mais zilhões de pessoas

**Offline : (800) **

Kagome decida ignorar os chatos e ver os amigos e zuar coma Sango e a Rin por MSN;

**Ka-chan **_diz: _

OOII Inuyasha

**Inuyasha **_diz: _

OI Kagome...

Tudo ok?

**Ka-chan **_diz: _

Sim, e ai?

**Inuyasha **_diz: _

Si, hei quer ir ao cinema?

**Ka-chan:**_diz: _

Claro, quando?

**Inuyasha **_diz: _

Em 1 hora vou te pegar

------------------

Sango estava jogando uns jogos On-line super legais, bate o recorde até alguém ir falar com ela no msn.

**Ka-chan **_diz: _

Sango, adivinha?

**Sango **_diz: _

O que, que não pode vir no meu quarto?Conta...

**Ka-chan **_diz: _

O Inuyasha me chamou para ir no cinema...

**Sango **_diz: _

Se arruma e depois me conta TUDO...ouviu?

**Ka-chan **_diz: _

To indo pro banho...beijos

**_Kagome saiu da conversa. _**

****

Sango estava super feliz pela amiga. Elas quase nunca saiam com alguém que não fossem elas mesmas(Sango,rin e kagome) ou então com um garoto.Kagome estava torcendo para kagome se divertir.Logo alguém vai falar com ela.

**Mi-kung S2 Yue **_diz: _

OOII Sangozinha

**Sango **_diz: _

Sangozinha?Quem te deu essa liberdade?

**Mi-kung S2 Yue **_diz: _

AHH, mas e ai, topa vir aqui fazer o trabalho?

**Sango **_diz: _

Nem... Já sei...vamos lá no Kawaii? Tem computadores e bebidas.

**Mi-kung S2 Yue **_diz: _

OK..vou passar de moto pra te pegar.

-------------------

Rin estava super feliz pelas amigas, as duas iam sair o que era ótimo. Estava torcendo por elas se divertiam, ai ela vê o sesshoumaru no MSN e corre pra falar com ele.

**S2 Rin-chan S2 **_diz: _

OOii sesshy

**Sesshoumaru **_diz: _

Olá Rin...sesshy?

**S2 Rin-chan S2 **_diz: _

É que seu nome é grande...

**Sesshoumaru **_diz: _

OK..ok...quer vir aqui fazer o trabalho?

**S2 Rin-chan S2 **_diz: _

Certo, quando posso chegar ai?

**Sesshoumaru **_diz: _

Vem daqui a pouco, o Inuyasha e o Miroku vão sair.

**S2 Rin-chan S2 **_diz: _

Certo...Até daqui a pouco.

-----------------------

Kagome já avia se arrumado, estava com uma calça capri jeans, alll star e uma blusa branca que tinha escrito em vermelho: "I'M A BAD GIRL".Kagome ficou esperando até ver um carro chegar e inuyasha sair dele.

- Oi Kagome, - diz Inuyasha – vamos?

- Sim... – diz kagome entrando no carro.

Eles chegam no cinema e vão ver os filmes em cartaz.

- Tem: DO you Believe in Ghosts ?, Um amor para recordar, Guerras nas estrelas... – diz Inuyasha "Ela vai escolher um idiota de amor – qual vai querer???

- Eu quero o de terror – diz Kagome sorrindo.

- Serio? Não vai querer um idiota de romance? – fala inuyasha chocado.

- Claro que não, sou mais de terror – fala kagome.

-----------

Sango estava esperando miroku na frente da sua casa, estava com uma blusa prata com o desenho da cabeça de uma caveira,uma calça jeans e uma chuteira.Logo uma moto chega.

- Vamos? – fala miroku entregando um capacete a Sango.

- Claro – fala Sango subindo na moto.

Os dois vão em direção ao Kawaii, entram e vão para um computador.

- Quer um suco? – fala Miroku.

- Prefiro uma Coca-cola com limão – fala Sango.

- Já ta saindo – miroku diz.

Os dois esquecem de fazer o trabalho e fim conversando, eles estavam no computador até a mãos deles se encontrarem e eles corarem de leve.

- Her...bem... – dizem os dois corados.

----------

Rin chega na casa dos Taishos e bata na porta.Ela cora quando um sesshoumaru sem blusa(N/a:Ta podendo né?Ver o sesshy sem blusa#-suspiro#) falando no celular atende a porta.

- Tchau,até Ca... – diz Sesshoumaru se despedindo de alguém.

Rin entra totalmente corada, ela vai até o quarto dele e senta na cama.

- Vamos começar? – diz Seshoumaru a olhando nos olhos.

- Claro – diz rin sorrindo.

Eles ficam assim por um bom tempo,terminam o trabalho e quando rin ia saindo da casa de sesshoumaru ela tropeça e sesshoumaru a pega, seus rosto estavam próximos,um sentia a respiração do outro.

- Acho melhor eu ir – fala rin vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

Todos retorna ma suas casas, mas tinha mudado algo de quando eles saíram.Seus pensamentos sobre sertãs pessoas.

-----------------

- Porque me chamou? – fala um garoto.

- Estava com saudades – diz Carol o beijando.

- Também estava – diz seu namorado.

- Eu queria poder contar para elas quem é você – diz Carol – contar para as minhas amigas.

- Chames suas amigas e eu chamo os meus, mas apenas ele – diz o namorado antes dela o beijar.

**Reviews: **

**Carolzinha: **

Nossa essas duas palavras para falarem da minha fic são perfeitas, desculpa a demora...

**Taisho Girl S2: **

Que bom que gostou do capitulo, é...mas acho que o fato deles serem as vitimas não pode fazer elas pararem de gostar deles, pode?

**Agome chan: **

É...não muito tempo, só que eu tenho que planejar um jeito diferente para cada um...e Nem posso contar o que logo vai acontecer... espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, desculpa a demora.

**Leonardo: **

OI, posso te chamar de leo?bem leo... que bom que está gostando da minha fic e seja bem vindo...Esse capitulo está bom o bastante para você?

**Dark- Angel: **

É, eu sei que é meio obvia, mas se não fosse com eles ia ser muitaaa mancada... Que bom que gostou dessa minha idéia... Sesshy/rin é mesmo um casal lindo...Mas é um dos que eu vou ter trabalho para juntar, mas vai ser o primeiro a ter senas picantes...Se você reparar bem, Naraku só pede para elas matarem pessoas ricas...Eles são ricos e bem...O resto é secreto...


	5. Cap4 O namorado de Carol

**ATENÇÃO: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem todos são de Rumiko.Espero que gostem da fic e não me matem se ficar ruim. **

**Cap. 4 O namorado de Carol... **

No dia seguinte, as nossas assassinas acordaram atrasadas.Faltava um minuto para o sinal bater, elas estavam super nervosas.

- Vamos nos atrasar – diz Rin tomando o leite desesperadamente.

- Somos Wikas – diz Sango – qual feitiço fazemos?

- Para o tempo – diz Kagome – _VEKROMO DOLJF _

Logo a chuva que caia ficou parada,a água não se mexia, o relógio parou de marcar as horas.Elas aviam congelado o tempo. Elas com calma tomam banho, comem,se arrumam e saem de casa, vão andando na rua até perto da escola.

- Como é bom ter poderes – diz Rin – podemos ir tranqüilas...

- Congelar o tempo – diz Sango.

- Quando estivermos perto da sala tipo agora... – fala kagome – rin faz o prazer?

- _TOFVEKROMO DOLJF _– fala Rin.

Elas entram na classe sorrindo de como podiam ter aprontado e a sorte que tem.Logo o celular da Sango,da Rin e da Kagome tocam ao mesmo tempo.Isso só podiam ser duas coisas:

Milagres acontecem e a Rin é um polvo (N/a: perdoem a autora sem criatividade) Ou a Carol está nos ligando. 

- Alô – dizemos as três.

_- OI Meninas,é a Caro, estou falando com os 3 aparelhos – diz a voz. _

- Que bom pra você – diz kagome – o que quer?

_- ai Kagome, você não era tão grossa – diz a voz da carol. _

- Nós estamos NA ESCOLA – diz Sango brava.

_- oK...ok... – diz a voz da carol – lembra que eu tenho uma namorado? _

- Sim...e...? – fala rin escondendo a ansiedade.

_- Então...vou apresentá-lo pra vocês depois da aula de vocês, que tal no Bob's? – diz a voz da Carol. _

- Por mim tudo bem? – dizem as 3 – ta combinado.

- _tchau – diz a voz de carol – tu tu tu _

As aulas ocorreram naturalmente, no fim da aula, as 3 assassinas foram no bob's esperar a amiga, lá encontram Inuyasha e miroku...

- o que fazem aqui? – diz Miroku.

- Uma amiga pediu para nós nos encontrarmos com ela aqui – diz Sango.

- O sesshoumaru quer nos encontrar aqui. – diz Miroku.

Logo Carol aparece sorrindo e vai até os 5(N/a: as 3 meninas e os 2 meninos)

- Vocês devem ser os amigos dele...vou apresentar o meu namorado – diz Carol puxando SESSHOUMARU – esse é o sesshou meu namorado.

- Parabéns Miga – dizem as 3 pulando ao redor dela.

- Que nada... – fala Carol corada.

- Quer dormir em casa Carol-sama? – diz Kagome sorrindo. 

- Claro K-chan – diz carol com um pequeno sorriso – nunca apague essa sua luz

- Han? – dizem os 3 garotos confusos.

- nada,não – fala Carol dando uma piscada para kagome que ninguém alem das duas notou.

- Vou indo – fala Rin – tenho um compromisso.

Rin saiu correndo dali, não queira nada...nada alem de ter uma mãe,lagrimas caiam dos seus olhos estava lembrando do que queria ter esquecido.Por serem Wikas, a memória delas era melhor que a dos outros,mesmo sendo um bebê quando aquilo tinha acontecido isso nunca saia da sua cabeça.Naraku avia a contado o que não sabia para seu tormento.

_Fash Back _

_15 anos atrás _

_Era uma noite escura, uma moça jovem estava ali sorrindo com o rapaz que tanto amava, mas os olhos dos dois eram de preocupados. _

_- Porque não me disse antes? – fala o rapaz bravo. _

_- Pois tinha medo que isso ocorresse – diz a moça – olha como você está me tratando. _

_- Como devo, você é uma assassina – diz o rapaz. _

_- Todos na minha família são, não posso fazer nada alem de ser igual... – fala a moça – não posso os denunciar,são minha família. _

_- e as pessoas que você matou? – diz o rapaz. _

_- Toda as pessoas que eu matei – fala a moça agora chorando – não são nada a comparar com o que vou sofrer sabendo que vou morrer. _

_- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer – diz o rapaz – minha menina. _

_- Ele está atrás de nós querido – diz a moça pondo a mão na barriga grávida – ele quer matar nos 3. _

_- Eu não vou matá-los,eu já cheguei – diz um homem novo com um sorriso horrível. _

_- Fique longe delas – diz o rapaz. _

_- Não – diz o homem colocando uma faca no coração do homem. _

_A moça grávida corria desesperadamente para um hospital até sentir algo tocando nela.Era Naraku, ele a derrubou no chão.Ele a prende no chão de um jeito que ela não consegui se mexer.ela suava fria com medo de perder sua filha. _

_- Tudo pode ser diferente – diz naraku passando as mãos nas pernas dela subindo cda vez mais – poderíamos ficar juntos. _

_- Você é um selvagem – diz a moça branca sem saber o que fazer, não conseguia mexer seu corpo e uma das mão s de naraku estava quase chegando na calçinha dela enquanto a outra estava na barriga. _

_- Você ainda não me viu selvagem – diz Naraku chegando uma de suas mãos nos seios dela a fazendo gemer – agora vai conhecer meu eu selvagem. _

_- por...por...favor... – começa ela mas teme o que pode acontecer com a filha se falar agora. _

_Naraku estava fora se si.Agora a mão que estava nos seios estava tirando a blusa dela,rin teria que o se aproveitar do estado dele fingindo gostar.Naraku tira a blusa e começa a tirar a saia. Não tinha ninguém na rua.Naraku tirava o sutiã dela a deixando apenas de calçinha. Ele começa a beijar todo o corpo dela quando ia tirar a calçinha ele a deixa fazer um movimento que é chutar o membro dele.ele começa a gemer,ela põe as roupas e corre para o hospital. _

_- Senhora está tudo bem? – diz o medico; _

_- Minha filha está nascendo – diz a moça. _

_A filha nasce bem,a moça sorri mas só tem tempo de dizer uma palavra, sabia que naraku avia a envenenado. _

_- Rin... – diz antes de morrer olhando para a filha. _

_Fim do Fash Back _

Era isso que mais atormentava a doce Rin que corria sem destino pelas ruas apenas parar chorar em paz.

-----------------

- kagome se eu morrer ou algo do gênero – fala Carol.

- Você não via morrer – diz Kagome.

- Todos morrem –diz Carol – se Naraku tentar me matar, de esse envelope a sesshoumaru,mas não o abra.

- Você não vai contar a ele... – fala Kagome curiosa.

- O que vou falar é algo entre eu e ele – fala Carol – não entregue logo após minha morte, entregue quando ele já estiver coma pequenina...

- Como assim? – diz Kagome.

- Você via saber...mas só entregue quando ele estiver feliz com a pequenina – diz Carol entregando dois envelopes – o segundo e menor é para vocês...Mas só o abram depois que eu estiver morta e que já tenham superado.

- Certo – diz kagome.

Nessa hora alguém entra na casa as três olham para a pessoa assustadas, o que ouve?O que ia acontecer?O que fazer?

------------------------

Em um prédio escuro um alguém ria muito e limpava sua faca de sangue.

- Vocês acham que me enganam? – diz o alguém – estão enganadas...Todos estão, eu sempre sei de tudo...Se continuarem assim seu fim estará próximo...E eu acabarei com o dele como acabo com o de todos.

A voz da pessoa ria mais e mais, a pessoa olha para a faca agora sem sangue, depois olha pela janela, uma garotinha passava a pessoa mira a faca e acerta na garota que morre na hora.

**Reviews: **

**Taisho Girl S2: **

É você acertou ela é mesmo o namorada do Sesshy, mas isso eu só posso dizer que será por tempo indeterminado.

**Carolzinha Otaku: **

Quer saber como eu posso parar assim?Olha só acabei de parar outra vez em senas de ficar curiosa...Será que eu sou má? cara de pensativa

**Agome chan: **

É, só agora que você falou que eu me toquei do gostinho de quero mais...Obrigada,eu gosto de saber que minhas leitoras estão gostando...fico emocionada lendo e respondendolimpando as lagrimas de emoção

**Luara: **

É sumida...Eu tava quase mandando uma equipe te procurar, eu me preocupo com as minhas adoradas leitoras...É você não é a primeira a me dizer desse gostinho de quero mais.

**Dessinha-Alemida: **

Seja bem vinda...É ótimo receber novas leitoras...principalmente as que gostam da minha fic...Bem espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado tão bom quanto espero.

**Chii-Chan XD: **

Seja bem vinda...Amo todas as leitoras novas, espero que tenha gostado assim, eu posto mais rápido assim com o esquema que faço com as leitoras...Se você gostou mande um recado para eu postar mais rápido, se não gostou mande um recado do mesmo jeito...XD


	6. Cap5 Semana dos esportes

**ATENÇÃO: nenhum dos personagens me pertencem todos são de Rumiko.Espero que gostem da fic e não me matem se ficar ruim. **

**Cap.5 Semana dos esportes **

Kagome,Carol e Sango olham incrédulas para a pessoa que entra pela a porta,sango deixa as xícaras de chá caírem no chão,Carol fica imóvel apenas olhando para a pessoa e kagome se levanta e corre para a pessoa,desespero,angustia tudo estava misturado naquele momento.

- Rin!! – disse Kagome olhando para a amiga toda molhando – está tudo bem, você está chorando?

- Não eu to vazando mesmo... – diz Rin irônica.

- O que ouve? – fala Sango chegando assustada.

- Eu lembrei de coisas que não queria lembrar... – diz Rin – lembrei do que mais queria esquecer.

-Rin... –diz Kagome com pena da amiga – calma... Estamos aqui.

- Kagome, você não sabe como me dói o coração lembrar de tudo... -diz Rin – todas sofremos eu sei...

- Rin,calma estamos aqui – diz sango chegando com um chá – tome beba um pouco...

- Acho que ela precisa é de sorvete –diz carol – vou comprar...

- Prefiro fazer magia- fala Sango – Fegcodo

- Obrigada – diz rin tomando um pouco do sorvete.

- Rin...agora fique calma...foram só lembranças ruins – diz kagome.

- EU sei que todas sofremos vendo a morte de nossos pais – diz Rin – eu sei que sua mãe morreu pois naraku a envenenou kagome(N/a:já expliquei a morte de uma)

- EU...eu... – diz kagome começando a chorar...

A noite passou muito rápida,e com lagrimas de todas,no dia seguinte elas com muito reluto foram para a escola.Quando elas chegaram todos estavam no ginásio,elas cumprimentam os garotos e logo Ayame chega correndo.

- Meninas vão começar os jogos, da semana dos esportes – diz Ayame animada – mesmo todos já sabendo quem vai ganhar...

- Como já pode saber? – fala Miroku curioso.

- É que Essas 3 sempre ganham em tudo...A equipe que tem elas sempre ganha,e nos individuais são elas.. – fala Ayame como sem ao fosse novidade;

- Mas os Youkais não são mais rápidos que humanos? –fala seshoumaru curioso.

- Mas as 3 ainda ganham de lavada de todo mundo... – diz Ayame – acho melhor irmos ver o sorteio dos times.

Os garotos ficam pensando,enquanto as diretora fazia o sorteio,seriam 3 equipes e logo as equipes são selecionadas junto com os horários dos jogos.

_Equipe Verde _

_Kikyo _

_Kagura _

_Kannah _

_Yue _

_Naraku _

_Equipe Azul _

_Inuyasha _

_Sesshoumaru _

_Miroku _

_Sakura _

_Jaken _

_Equipe Vermelha _

_Kagome _

_Rin _

_Sango _

_Ayame _

_Bankotsu _

_Equipe Amarela _

_Houjo _

_Kouga _

_Ginta _

_Tamy _

_Lilá _

Logo que todos já sabiam suas equipes foram ver os jogos que teriam e os horários

**Horários: **

****

**_segunda-feira _**

****

_Corrida de passe e corrida com obstáculos. _

**_terça-feira _**

****

_Vôlei e Luta livre _

**_quarta-feira _**

****

_esconde e acha(N/a: tipo uma equipe se esconde da outra) _

**_quinta-feira _**

****

_futebol _

**_sexta-feira _**

****

_Final surpresa _

Todos de todas as equipes estavam ansiosos, hoje teriam a corrida e esta seria uam semana perfeita.

Com a equipe verde

- Temos que ganhar, não vou suportar as idiotinhas ganhando – fala Kikyo com raiva.

- Sabem qual é o premio? – pergunta naraku.

- acho que é em dinheiro – fala Kagura

Com a equipe Azul

- Ai que sorte ficamos na mesma equipe – diz Miroku.

- Estou curioso para ver se elas são rápidas – diz Sesshoumaru.

- Quem? -Diz sakura curioso.

- Rin, Sango e kagome – diz Inuyasha

- Rapidass, pacass – diz Jaken

Na equipe vermelha

- Ai que legal fiquei na mesma equipe que vocês... – fala Ayame.

- Então quem via correr na individual? – pergunta Bankotsu.

- A Sango, ela é a mais rápida – falam as 4.

- Certo... – diz Ayame e elas continuam discutindo táticas.

Com a equipe Amarela

- Ai que legal...-diz Houjo

- vamos nos divertir muito – diz kouga.

---------------------

EM outro lugar uma garota passava calmamente até se encontrar com alguém.

- achava que eu não ia notar garota – diz uma voz masculina metendo uma faca no coração da jovem ele olha ao redor – rua Moscovis 13...a rua que nos vimso pela primeira vez ...

**Reviews: **

**Carolzinha: **

Como descobriu que eu aprendia com o Naraku?E não arranca os cabelos não...

Vai ficar careca...XD

**Btgirl: **

Bem vida ao mundo estranho da minha fic...Certo não mais estranho do quem aqui escreve(eu...)Que bom que acha minha fic linda, uma elogio rpa minha listinha de elogios da minha fic XD

**Leonardo: **

Bem...espero não ter demorado muito nem ter o deixa mais curioso...me conte no Review que espero receber...XD

**Chii-chan XD: **

Espero ter matado sua curiosidade e não a aumentado...A Carol ainda não tinha morrido,mas depois de agora não posso mais responder a essa pergunta

**Agome chan: **

EU parei parando,e eu não pretendo de verdade,matar uma leitora...Como descobri que sempre deixo a fic com esse gostinho...

**Luara: **

Bem...vou ter mesmo que te deixar mais curiosa...Me diz se melhrou a curiosidade

**Dessinha-almeira: **

Que bom que gostei,acabe ide continuar XD

**Kagome Juju Assis: **

É eu achei essa idéia bem legal quando pensei pela primeira vez e transformei em fic...


End file.
